The Wrong Witch
by Cosette 24601
Summary: Caspian decides he does want to summon the White Witch... but something goes wrong and Hermione ends up being called into Narnia instead! And there's suddenly a mysterious new witch who shows up at Hogwarts the night Hermione disappears.
1. Which Witch is It?

**So this idea just randomly came to me, so let's see what comes from it. I don't plan for it to be a romance, but if you want to pair her with someone, review and I'll consider it :) **

**Disclaimer: Psh, I'd be freaking rich if I owned either of these series. So no, of course not. **

Caspian stared at the ice that was forming as the hag spoke. He was so, so sorely tempted to give in. Nikabrik had said she, the White Witch, would be able to help him defeat Miraz and avenge his father's death, the one thing Caspian wanted more than anything else. He was hesitant though, how could he know she'd be on his side? He looked down at his bloody hand, the blood ready to release the Witch. He stared at the murky ice, beginning to see the outline of a woman in it. He couldn't see the details, but could tell she was shorter than the legends said, but then again, the kings and queens of old were much younger than the legend led him to think. He was also confused that the figure did not seem to be wearing a dress.

He winced. The kings and queens. They might come by any moment and try to stop him. Surely they would not allow him to call upon what legends say was their worst enemy. He had to decide fast, before they came, if he truly wished to release the Witch or not. His father would be disappointed in him if his death went unavenged. And if Miraz were to die, the Telmarine throne would be his to take again. The throne his father held before him. His birthright.

Suddenly there was a commotion behind Caspian. He turned and saw Trumpkin running in with the kings and queens closely behind. They began attacking Nikabrik and Nikabrik's companions. The hag and the werewolf went down quickly. Nikabrik got Lucy, but then Trumpkin killed him. Caspian saw Peter running to attack him and knew it was now or never. Peter wasn't going to keep him from being able to avenge his father again. Caspian ran to the ice and placed his bloody hand on it. The entire room fell silent in nervous anticipation. Edmund and Peter held their swords aloft and Susan had an arrow ready to shoot the moment she caught sight of the witch. Even Lucy had a dagger out, ready to fight.

* * *

Hermione was in her absolute favorite place: the library. In class, they had been talking about centaurs, such as the ones in the Forbidden Forest, and had to write an essay on it. Ron of course was planning on procrastinating to the very last second, but she was able to drag Harry to the library with her.

"Hermione, look at this! Not only is it talking about the magical creatures in our world, but others too! According to this, dryads and fauns, dwarves, and talking animals and other stuff like that are real too," Harry said.

"Don't be ridiculous. There are no such things," Hermione said.

Suddenly Harry burst out laughing. "What is it?" Hermione snapped.

"So this book categorizes creatures in different categories. And humans are under 'mythical

"Perhaps this book is some sort of joke book, Harry. Go find a book with more accurate information," Hermione said.

She looked at the books around it which were by the same author and was intrigued by one entitled: Man is Not a Myth After All. She opened it and saw a picture of two kings and two queens, all seemingly human.

Suddenly Hermione felt a chill. The room's temperature dropped significantly and there was ice forming everywhere.

"What? What's going on?" she called.

"Hermione? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

She saw icicles forming on the bookcases.

"Don't you see the ice?" she said, scared. Harry looked around wildly and shook his head.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

The ice became thicker, coming closer and closer to her. She pulled out her want and tried casting fire. The fire touched the ice and fizzled out.

Harry looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Hermione tried a few other spells, but nothing worked against the ice. She began panicking. She had never read up on anything like this before. She wasn't used to her knowledge failing her. She couldn't even see Harry anymore because the ice had formed a wall between them.

Soon she was completely enveloped in the ice. She had just barely enough room to breathe. She no longer saw the outline of bookcases, but rather creatures moving around outside. She pounded on the ice, trying to break up, but to no avail. Suddenly, one of the figures seemed to be moving towards her. Suddenly the ice all turned red and shattered and she could clearly see the people in front of her.

* * *

The ice turned red and shattered, revealing a teenager. She was dressed in a pink shirt and pants, which the Pevensies found rather odd for a female. Either way though, she was definitely NOT the White Witch. His siblings were all also looking agape at the girl.

Everyone else who did not know the White Witch were confused. They had pictured the White Witch very differently. She didn't even look like a normal Narnian female.

"Um… are you the White Witch?" Caspian asked confused, with a small bow.

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?"

Susan came to her senses first. "You are in Narnia. And do you mind if we ask who you are?"

The other Narnians all turned towards her, slowly realizing that the girl Caspian freed from the ice was not the White Witch.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Where in the world is Narnia? I've never read of such a place. How did I get here?"


	2. Witchcraftery

**So I decided to make this story kinda silly, unlike my other stories. Trying to write it otherwise didn't seem to be working well. Thanks for all the love you've been giving this story! I'm pretty sure having someone telling me to update within 12 hours of posting the first chapter is a new record for me lol. **

Caspian lurked in the dark corner, immensely glad that the Pevensies – Peter especially – seemed to have forgotten about him in the confusion that followed Hermione's arrival. Several other Narnians had entered the room, all whispering to each other as word of what Caspian had done – or failed to do – reached them. Some of the more vicious animals were giving him almost approving looks, but most seemed pretty angry.

Susan insisted on doing introductions, afraid that Peter was going to be bigheaded and introduce himself as "the Magnificent" again.

"So this is my brother Peter, I'm Susan, my younger brother Edmund, and our baby sister, little Lucy," Susan introduced.

"I'm not little! Or a baby!"

"And Trumpkin –"

"Our dear little friend," Edmund interrupted.

"Seriously? You can't just let that name disappear," Trumpkin muttered.

"And… oh my, a lot of Narnians just came in. And everyone else. Say hi everyone else!"

"Um, can they talk?" Hermione said dubiously.

"Of course we can!" Reepicheep said. Hermione looked all around for where the voice came from. Reepicheep sighed. "Down here."

"Oh! He's so…"

"Don't say cute!" Lucy whispered fervently.

"Umm...Mousey?"

"Mousey? If you don't mind my asking, exactly what is that supposed to imply?"

"It... um... just that..."

"Anyways," Susan said, quickly changing the subject before Reepicheep could challenge her to a duel to defend his honor. "We're actually from another world. The four of us I mean. We got here through a wardrobe the first time, and this time we were called by a magic horn which I had gotten the previous time by Father Christmas."

"Father Christmas?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Really, you can believe the rest of it, but that's the part you're shocked by?" asked Edmund wryly.

"So where are you from?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

"Um, England…" Hermione said. She was surprised that the four siblings seemed to recognize that.

"Us too!" Lucy said happily. "Oh and that must mean you're not some evil Witch after all because there's no magic in England! I'm so happy, because you seemed so friendly that I didn't want you to be a witch."

"Er…" Hermione trailed off. "Yeah, definitely not an _evil _Witch." She quickly made sure her shirt was covering her wand in her back pocket.

"Yeah, witches are the evilest creatures in Narnia," Edmund added. Hermione was very glad she wasn't wearing her school robes. The humans all were armed and it looked like the only creatures who weren't armed were the ones that probably didn't need weapons to hurt her.

"Well, you can't figure out if someone's evil by what they're born as," she said hesitantly. A minotaur roared in approval.

"You can in Narnia with like, 90% accuracy," Susan said, sounding very smart.

"How'd you get that statistic?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Shh! I made it up," Susan whispered back.

"Well, then you can't assume that all witches are evil," Hermione concluded.

"Naw, witches are always evil," Edmund said.

"You're generalizing," Hermione insisted.

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, you are. And if witchcraft is so evil, how is you travelling through a wardrobe and using a magic horn okay?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"That's not witchcraft, that's magic," Peter explained condescendingly, as if she had asked a silly question.

"Same thing," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh, do be quiet," Susan sighed. "It's difficult to explain."

Hermione frowned. She hated it when people thought she wasn't able to understand something.

"Try me," she challenged. Everyone awkwardly looked at each other.

"You don't know, do you?" Hermione said triumphantly.

"Okay, but witches are still evil," Edmund insisted.

"No-"

"Please don't start again!" Susan cried out.

"Why do you even care so much about proving if witches can be good or not? It's not like you even knew magic existed before 5 minutes ago," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Er…."

"And it's not like you've met any witches to really understand just how evil they are. Trust me, I should know. I accidentally trusted one once, and have regretted it for the rest of my life," Edmund said, suddenly serious.

"Um… but that's just one..."

"And why do you even care about what our opinion on witches is anyways?" Susan asked rhetorically. Peter than frowned, trying to actually think of an actual answer to the rhetorical question.

"That's actually a good question. Why in the Lion's name do you even care about witches?" he asked.

"Um, ah...What lion?"

"Wait… don't tell me you're so defensive about this because you are a witch!" Edmund said, his eyes suddenly wide.

"What?!" Hermione said, scared.

"The spell was meant to call up a witch…. Did it just call up the wrong one?" Susan mused with suspicion in her voice and eyes.

"But I think she's nice!" Lucy protested. "And witches aren't nice."

"The White Witch deceived Ed by making him think she was nice. This one could be tricking us too!" Peter said, pointing at her accusingly.

"Um… well you said yourself that there's no magic in England, and since I'm from there, that must mean I can't be a witch!" Hermione said, trying to use confusing information to trick them into believing her. There were some unsure mutters. Hermione hoped that if they were unsure, they would at least err on the side of believing her.

"Wait, is that a wand in your back pocket?!" Reepicheep asked, having scurried around behind her.

"Witch!"

"Traitor!"

"Help!"

"Human!"

"Witch!"

"Attack!"

"Shut up!"

"Witchcraft!"

"Evil!"

"Sorcery!"

"Stop or I'll cast a spell on all of you!" Hermione bluffed, pulling her wand out. She knew she couldn't actually come up with a good spell that would stop all of them, but they didn't know that, so hopefully they wouldn't actually attack.

"Attack her!"


	3. Stuck in the Wrong World

"Stop!" Peter yelled over the frightened voices. Thankfully, most listened to him, and those that didn't were quickly restrained by those around them. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Witch, if we do not attack, will you then leave us in peace?" Peter said, pulling out his sword and pointing it towards her.

"Yeah, sure. Seriously, though. I have a name and it's not 'witch'," Hermione said.

"He's sorry, Hermione," Susan said, glaring at Peter to make sure he wouldn't call her witch again. Peter shrugged sheepishly, not wanting Susan to get angry with him.

Hermione was relieved to not have to hex anyone and relived that it didn't seem like they were about to try to kill her anymore. "I'll just do a spell that should get me back to school and then it'll all be good."

The Narnians all sighed in relief. Hermione got ready to apparate. She spun around and….nothing happened. She tried again and again. She started staggering a bit from her dizziness.

"Do you have to get yourself dizzy before you can perform spells? Seems a bit ridiculous," Susan asked, staring at her.

"No! That was supposed to make me disappear from here and end up back in school in England!" Hermione exclaimed. "Maybe since my magic isn't from this world it doesn't work here?"

"Maybe then it's not evil magic!" Lucy said happily. "So you aren't an evil witch! I knew it!"

Everyone else seemed a bit less convinced then Lucy was.

"Do your other spells work?" Susan asked her curiosity getting the better of her. Hermione shrugged and pointed her wand at the ground.

"Aguamente!" she said and water shot out. "Well, that one worked."

"Magic!" a faun shrieked.

"Obviously," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, I'm confused. You can do witchcraft, but you're from England?" Susan asked, frowning and glaring at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes. Somehow everything was always his fault according to Susan.

"Um yeah. There's kind of an entire magical community that hides magic from mugg-ahh non-magic people," Hermione said.

"Because it's evil?" Edmund said fiercely, his hand flying to his sword.

"Ahh…" Hermione said, backing away and gripping her wand more tightly. "No. I mean, there's some evil witches and wizards, especially the ones called 'Death Eaters,' but that's the minority."

"Could they have picked a more sinister and evil sounding name?" Susan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I've wondered about that too."

"I still can't believe there's an entire magical community hiding in England," Peter said incredulously.

"Neither could I when I first found out."

"Wait, found out? You mean, you didn't grow up in the magical community?" asked Susan.

"Nope. I found out when I was accepted to Hogwarts School of ahhh… magic," she said, figuring saying "witchcraft" might make them angry again.

"So, you were perfectly normal before that? Were your parents perfectly normal too?" Edmund asked, his curiosity overcoming his aversion to anything involving witchcraft.

"Yep, they're both dentists," Hermione said. "They call their business 'Granger and Granger'." She heard some of the various creatures muttering, trying to figure out what the heck a dentist was.

"Oh! I know them. They came to my school to talk about a career in dentistry. How utterly convenient that of all dentists, it happened to be them who came," Peter said in surprise. "Well, I guess you're telling the truth then. Or at least mostly the truth."

"Yay! So you're a friend?" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Um, I guess so? I can't really leave, so might as well," Hermione said with a shrug. The Pevensies quickly filled her in on Miraz and the Telmarines and everything that had gone on.

"And how exactly do I fit in the picture?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! So, a dwarf, hag, and werewolf wanted to call up the White Witch," Lucy began, making Hermione think of bad jokes of the three creatures walking into a bar. "But they needed Son of Adam, human, blood, so they got Caspian."

"And who's the White Witch?"

"A super evil Witch who froze all of Narnia for 100 years of tyrannical reign and turned her enemies into stone," Edmund said gravely.

"Oh… no wonder you're so scared of witchcraft," Hermione said, starting to understand where they were coming from. "That's really evil. Maybe even worse than Voldemort. You don't have to worry about me doing anything like that though. Even if I knew spells to do that I never would. But why in Merlin's name would anyone ever want to call her up?"

"Cuz they're evil," Edmund said. "All hags and werewolves in Narnia are. Some dwarfs were fairly loyal to her as well."

"And the human? Cas…um what was his name again?"

"Caspian… Caspian, where are you?" Peter said, suddenly remembering Caspian for the first time and getting angry, this time with righteous anger.

Caspian tried to duck down to hide behind the Narnians around him, but they all parted to give Peter a straight view of Caspian, making Caspian look a little ridiculous for ducking behind absolutely nothing. Caspian winced, having nothing to say in his defense.

"Caspian," Peter practically growled. "Come here."

Caspian gulped. Peter did _not_ look happy.

* * *

"Hermione?!" Harry shouted. "Hermione!" She had suddenly disappeared.

He ran around the library madly, attracting several stares. "Hermione! Hermione!"

"And what do you think you are doing, Potter?" Snape drawled, coming up behind him.

"Hermione just disappeared! One moment she was there, and the next… she wasn't," he exclaimed, still in shock from what happened.

"Potter, I don't have time for your foolishness. Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting the library," Snape said, walking off.

Harry ran towards Dumbledore's office, hoping Dumbledore might have some answers. On the way, he ran into Fred and George.

"Ello there mate. You're in an awful rush," Fred said with a grin.

"Must be late for a date," George said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Who, _Potter_? If he's got a date, then it must be with Moaning Myrtle," Fred joked.

"Seriously?" Harry said, for once actually annoyed by the twin's antics. "This is serious."

"Oooh it's seriously serious. That sounds pretty serious," George said.

"Maybe he scored a date with that mysterious, hot new student who somehow managed to transfer to Hogwarts mid-year," Fred said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Hot? More like ice cold," George joked. "Have you met her, Harry? Her name's Jadis. Jadis Charn."


	4. What in the World is Going On?

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as Caspian nervously faced Peter. She felt very awkward and wished she hadn't brought up his name. She was also a bit confused about why the young kid from England seemed to be in charge of all these strange creatures. And was this Caspian dude from here or from England? Hermione was frustrated by not having the answers and not being able to just run down to the library to look up answers.

"Your majesty?" Caspian asked apprehensively. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. That guy was a king or royalty of some sort? Seriously? There better be a parliament or prime minister of some sort too. Although Hermione didn't hold out to much hope for that since everyone who actually had clothes were wearing medieval style outfits. Great, not only was she stuck in some mysterious land that was super scared of magic, it was one stuck in Dark Ages way of thinking, despite having leaders from England.

Peter crossed his arms and walked forward to face Caspian. The room grew completely silent in anticipation. Some of the Narnians who hated Telemarines the most looked excited. Susan got up and put a hand on Peter's shoulder, giving him a preemptive glare. Peter rolled his eyes. Really, Susan was going to stand by Caspian even after Caspian tried to call up the White Witch?

"Caspian, do you have anything to say to defend yourself?" Peter said firmly. Caspian stared down at the floor silently, desperately trying to come up with something, anything to defend himself with. Grief over his father's death? That was his excuse for going after Miraz. If Peter wasn't okay with that then, he certainly wouldn't be now. Blind desperation after the death of the Narnians? They would have to be okay with that, wouldn't they? After all, they were even more connected to the Narnians then he was. Oh, right… but they managed to not do anything idiotic.

"Caspian?" Peter asked again. Caspian looked up, startled, and realized just how long he had been standing there thinking. Oops.

"If you have nothing with which to defend your act of treason," Peter said threateningly, pulling out his sword.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione interjected. Everyone turned and looked at Hermione incredulously.

"Did you just call the High King… crazy?" Reepicheep asked in shock. Sure, they all were kinda thinking that the night of the raid, but none of them were stupid enough to say it out loud, especially not to his face.

"You just kill people for something that in the end, they didn't actually accomplish? Not to mention, capital punishment without… a trial? No jury of peers? No lawyer?"

"Um…" Peter was stumped by that question. He was used to those concepts, being from England, but had never thought to apply them to Narnia. The other Narnians though were very confused because they had never heard of these, other than a trial. And a jury, but the idea of being "of peers" was a bit foreign.

"She does have a good point," Edmund said with a frown. He was surprised that despite being known as the Just King he had never thought to make trials more just with those concepts.

"It's wartime," Peter said sharply, a bit annoyed. "We don't have time for starting such things now."

"Then you should push back his trial until after wartime," Hermione pointed out.

"You don't tell me what to do," Peter snapped.

"I'm just speaking common sense," Hermione said crossly.

"Let Ed decide. He's the Just King, after all," Lucy pointed out.

"Fine. Ed?"

"Um… yeah let's go with trial after the war's over. If he's still alive then," Edmund said.

"That's a cheery thought."

"So, next order of business. Hermione, do you want to fight alongside us? If you're here in Narnia, it must be because Aslan has some plan for you," Peter said.

"Who the heck is Aslan?"

The more devout Narnians all gasped. Hermione looked at them, a bit annoyed. "Well, I haven't exactly been here long!"

"It's okay," Susan said comfortingly to the upset Narnians. "We had the same question when we first arrived." She quickly explained Aslan to Hermione. Hermione frowned. She of course instantly noticed the similarities to Christianity. Honestly, she had stopped bothering to think about religion ever since she found out magic was real. She just assumed all the miracles the Bible talked about were actually spells from witches and wizards. She had been surprised though to never find a book that mentioned wizardry and religion. But magic was so different here. Could there be a such thing as a God?

"So, are you in or not?" Peter asked impatiently.

"Seriously, you can't give me a moment to take all this in?" Hermione asked. "And I thought you were all against magic anyways?"

"Do you know how to use any other weapons?" Glenstorm asked.

"I've used a rifle before, but that was just recreational with my dad," Hermione said. The Narnians all talked amongst themselves, seeing if anyone knew what a rifle was.

"Maybe then you could learn archery. My sister is the best at it," Peter said, gesturing towards Susan. Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, but she was in fact interested in learning something new. She was always interested in learning new things.

"We'll start as soon as I can find you an appropriate dress," Susan said with a smile.

"A dress?" Hermione said. "Why would I wear a dress? It's not like I'm going to a party or anything."

"Because proper ladies wear dresses," Susan said sharply. Lucy grinned. It looked as though she might have a new ally in her continuous war against Susan trying to make her a proper lady.

"We're talking about a war! Who the heck cares about being 'proper'?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Here we go again," Edmund groaned. "Never a peaceful moment."

* * *

"We were in the library. She suddenly… she thought… she was shivering like it was cold. And then… something… she said something about ice everywhere. And she was panicking. Her wand… she pulled it out and was waving it like she was performing… casting spells. But nothing was happening. Then she just. She disappeared!" Harry explained wildly to Dumbledore.

"But, you can't simply disappear from Hogwarts with our style of magic. This is very serious," Dumbledore said with a frown. "This could only be done with the Deep Magic. And a very evil spell at that."

"Um, what?"

"Our style of magic is not the only one that exists, Harry. Other worlds have their own type," Dumbledore said. He turned a portrait of a beautiful woman in medieval clothes. "Swanwhite, can you see if Hermione is indeed in Narnia?"

"It might take me awhile since my portrait is in their enemy's castle, but I will certainly try," she said. Harry was sad when the beautiful lady left her portrait. He could hardly believe that he had never noticed the painting before.

"Who was that? What's Narnia?" Harry said angrily.

"Narnia, is another world. Magic is in the very composition of that land. Only the Deep Magic there would be able to overcome the magic of Hogwarts. If she is there, there's nothing we can do here unless a chasm is found. In the meantime, keep an eye out for any unusual happenings here at Hogwarts. For it is possible the magic has repercussions here."

Someone knocked on Dumbledore's door and Harry was dismissed. Harry's mind was buzzing with questions. Other worlds? Narnia? Chasms? White swans? Deep magic? And the most unhelpful part: keep an eye out for any unusual happenings? This is Hogwarts, unusual is the norm.

Harry noticed ice forming on the windowsill. Normally he would have ignored it, being fairly typical for Hogwart's weirdness. But after Hermione freaking out about ice, he thought maybe he should pay more attention to it. He noticed some of it seemed to be more melted than others. So that ice was older. Harry felt proud that he for once was able to figure something out without Hermione. He followed the trail of ice, running faster and faster.

Then he saw someone. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She turned and smiled at him. "Harry Potter, I was hoping to run into you."

"Um hello. And you are?" Harry asked.

"Jadis. Do you like Turkish Delight? I just got a plate of it from the kitchens," she said offering a piece to him. Harry hesitated, wondering what exactly was going on. But hey, it's just a piece of candy. How dangerous could taking a piece possibly be?


	5. Witchy Friends

**So there's one vote for a Peter/Hermione and one for a Caspian/Hermione. If people want me to go with a romance, vote for any pairings in the reviews and I'll consider the ones that enough people want :) **

Somehow Susan had managed to talk Hermione into wearing a dress, which Hermione wasn't too happy about. But she had to admit, she found it a lot more comfortable than she usually found dresses. And it did look nice, how it hugged her waist… oh no, she was NOT turning into a girly girl. Yikes. She was not like Susan, or that Lav-Lav girl, or Romilda Vane or any other ridiculous girl who cares about looks and boys and such.

Several Narnians began gathering around to watch, including Caspian who was trying to stay as far away from Peter as possible. Susan showed her how to load the arrow and helped her aim it at a pinecone. Hermione was delighted when she hit it.

"That wasn't so hard," Hermione said happily.

"Alright… but I recommend trying it on your own before making judgments on how easy it is," Susan cautioned. "Go ahead. Try it on your own. The pinecone next to it."

Hermione smirked as the next pine cone also fell.

"That's a good start," Caspian said, sounding surprised.

"Did you not think a girl could shoot?" Hermione said dangerously.

"Hm, yes, what is that Caspian?" Susan said, in a sickening sweet voice, just daring him to say something sexist. Hermione turned to her in surprise, having pegged Susan for the simpering flirty girl type.

"Um… I mean, I know you're an incredible archer your majesty. No one would dare to think otherwise," Caspian said, evading the point. Neither girl was fooled in the slightest and they both simply gave him disapproving looks.

"So you're implying she's an exception, and that most girls can't?" Hermione said, annoyed.

"I think Caspian was volunteering to be our next target," Susan threatened idly. Caspian's eyes widened until he realized she was joking. Maybe. "Anyways, back to business. I despise wasting time."

Eventually Hermione was able to shoot at a decent distance. At some point in the practice, Lucy wandered over to watch as well.

"You're doing really well," Lucy said cheerfully.

"It's alright," Susan said with a frown. "You'll do."

Hermione looked at her annoyed. "Seriously? Is that really the nicest comment you can give?"

Susan pointed to a tree off in the distance and said, "I'll give you a real compliment when you can shoot that pine cone down."

"There's a pine cone there?" Hermione said incredulously. Susan silently loaded her own arrow and shot down the pine cone. Hermione shook her head in amazement.

"Wanna try?" Susan said with a smile. "There's the pine cone over on that tree."

"Well, I hate backing away from a challenge," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Just try and see how close you can get," Susan said encouragingly. Hermione gave her a look. "I can better gauge your abilities if you try for something harder."

"Alright," Hermione said. She tried and got within a foot of it.

"Could be worse," Susan said with just a hint of approval in her voice. "But maybe you would be shooting better if you didn't have an audience to distract you while you're still just barely learning."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, getting offended. "I don't mess up just because people are watching me." She was starting to get annoyed by Susan again, just as soon as she thought there might be a chance they could be friends.

"Narnians, leave," Susan said. No one moved. "I said leave." Her firmer voice induced them to leave. Only Lucy stayed behind. Lucy winked to Susan, knowing what was going on.

"I said, I don't need –"

"I know," Susan interrupted. "But it wouldn't be a good idea for you to perform magic in front of them. And we want to learn all about it."

* * *

"I'm not actually a big fan of Turkish Delight," Harry said.

Jadis simply smiled and caressed his chin with a cold hand. "Just try one bite? They are simply delightful," she said with a thin lipped smile.

"Well…" he said, not wanting to disappoint her.

"Just try it. I promise, once you've had one, you'll never want to stop eating them," she simpered. Harry got lost in her eyes and found himself simply staring at her. She wouldn't lie to him; she was too beautiful to lie. He put his hand out to take one. Jadis' smile widened.

"Harry? Hey Harry! I thought you were with Hermione!" Ron said, his voice pulling Harry back into reality. Harry frowned. Hermione… Hermione.. the ice… the ice path he had been following to Jadis! He quickly pulled his hand away from the Turkish Delight.

"Oh hey! Turkish Delight? That looks delicious," Ron said.

"You can't possibly be hungry. You just had a big lunch," Harry said quickly, worried there might be something wrong with them.

"Still hungry though, mate. You know me," Ron said.

"Well, go ahead and take one. And perhaps your delightful friend will want to try one after you," Jadis said, looking annoyed that it was Ron and not Harry who was taking the Turkish Delight.

"Actually, we need to go. Ron, Hermione disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Ron said with a frown, his hand lingering over the Turkish Delight.

"Let's go back to the common room and talk about it."

"Before you go, how about some Turkish Delight?" Jadis said a bit desperately.

"Yeah," Ron said. "A few seconds can't hurt. Plus you were about to waste time eating some before I showed up."

"Take as many as you'd like. I can always get more," Jadis said with a thin smile.

"Cool, thanks a million!" Ron said. He took a big handful.

"How about we bring them back to the common room to share with the other boys?" Harry said quickly, hoping to somehow get rid of them before Ron could eat them. "Sure thing mate. Goodbye, um…"

"Jadis"

"Bye Jadis!" Harry and Ron walked back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, there's something weird going on with that Jadis girl. And her Turkish Delight," Harry began.

"Right the Turkish Delight!" Ron said, picking one out and bringing it to his mouth.

"Don't eat it!" Harry shouted.


	6. What Will It Take?

**So it looks like people want Peter/Hermione. This chapter will start to hint at that ;) Hope you like it! **

"But you hate magic!" Hermione protested.

"Not so much that we don't want to learn about it. And you seem nice," Lucy said with a big grin. The two sisters begged Hermione until she finally capitulated and showed them some magic. She mostly stuck to simple, non-combative spells to keep some stuff secret, in case it turned out she had joined the wrong side.

"Can you teach us?" Lucy asked, staring wide-eyed at the Patronus Hermione had just created.

Hermione shook her head. "Magic is something one's born with. If you had been born with it, you would have gotten a letter from Hogwarts inviting you to go to school there."

"Ohh," Lucy said. Susan masked her disappointment much better.

"Anyways, why are you two so much more open to my magic than your brothers?"

"Well, Edmund had some really bad experiences with the White Witch," Lucy said. She went on to tell an abbreviated version of what occurred.

"I guess it would be hard for him to just accept magic. And Peter?" Hermione asked. The two girls just looked at each other and shrugged. "So he's just a bossy arse?"

The sisters giggled. "He can be sometimes," Susan admitted. "But he's under a lot of pressure right now."

"That's no excuse for almost executing someone on the spot!" Hermione said.

The sisters looked at each other awkwardly and shrugged. Neither of them were ever that supportive of executions – Lucy always wanting to see the best in everyone and Susan being too gentle – but the boys and their advisors had insisted they were necessary. "Well, he is the High King," Lucy said uncertainly.

"What's that mean?" Hermione said with a frown. She kept getting bits and pieces rather than the full picture of things, and it was beginning to get frustrating.

"High King?"

"Yeah."

"It means he is the High King over all the kings and queens of Narnia," Susan explained with a touch of pride coming through.

"So… even more autocratic than most monarchies?" Hermione shot back. Lucy and Susan looked shocked.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Susan practically shrieked.

"C'mon, if you're really from the same world as me, you know how to make countries more democratic and just for those in it," Hermione insisted. "Why has no one heard before about stuff like a jury of peers?"

"Edmund was in charge of most court cases and known as the Just King because of the just edicts he handed down," Lucy said, trying to comfort Hermione.

"Or a Parliament?"

"We had advisors," Susan pointed out, although she knew it wasn't quite the same.

"How's it going?" Peter said, walking up to the trio. Hermione noticed his hair was damp from sweat and realized he must have just come back from swordfighting.

"We moved on from archery to debating the pros and cons of forms of government," Susan said a bit crossly.

"I don't understand why you would be talking about that when you need to be getting ready for the war," Peter said with a frown.

"We are perfectly capable of doing both," Susan said a bit snottily. Peter just ignored her.

"What would you even know about government, Hermione?" Peter said, sounding annoyed. "After all, you're a …"

All three girls gave him the glare of death. Peter put his hands up defensively. "A witch! Seriously, did you really think I would say girl? I know you two know everything about running a government, but Hermione, what would you know about non-magic stuff?"

"Not as much as I would like, but I'm certainly not one of your mindless idiots who just follow your orders!" Hermione said, much more angrily than she intended. Something about Peter simply infuriated her. Even more than Ron, if that was even possible.

"Excuse me?" Peter gasped.

"You heard me correctly. I think any type of totalitarian government is wrong," Hermione said, crossing her arms and glaring at him defiantly.

"It's… no… You don't understand Narnia," Peter said. He normally was much more eloquent, but everything she was saying was throwing him off. And it was hard to concentrate on what she was saying rather than how attractive she looked when angry. Not that he would ever tell her that.

"Try me," she said, taking a step towards him. Peter naturally did not back down. Lucy and Susan shuffled uncomfortably, not wanting to be part of this argument.

"Our subjects were _happy_ to be under our rule," he hissed.

"So you brainwashed them," Hermione stated. She was really starting to not like this Peter. She had thought Harry's ego was getting to big from being "the Chosen One." That was nothing compared to this boy!

"No! They chose for us to be their rulers, so obviously they wanted us!" Peter shot back.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "They chose you? It's a… democratic monarchy?"

"Well, no… there was a prophecy. So when we first entered, everyone told us we were to be the kings and queens, no matter what we said about being just normal kids from Finchley," Peter said.

"You tried to get out of it?" Hermione asked, reading a bit between the lines.

"Yes," Susan interjected. "It was a bit much to take in, especially since it immediately meant leading a war."

"Oh… I guess you're not as egotistical and power hungry as I thought you were," Hermione said to Peter. Peter wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment.

"In that case, I guess you're not as annoying and stubborn as you seemed," Peter shot back.

Susan poked Lucy and gestured for them to leave. Lucy frowned, confused at first. She then giggled and whispered in Susan's ear, "That would be cute, but I don't think so." Regardless, she followed Susan as she left. Peter and Hermione barely noticed them leaving.

"But you're probably still stubborn enough to be against my using magic," Hermione said with an annoyed look, turning away from him.

"I… maybe I could be persuaded. Show me something," Peter said, in a much calmer voice.

Hermione was surprised, but showed him some rather harmless spells.

"That's beautiful," he commented when she showed him her Patronus. "You…your magic is simply beautiful."

Hermione was touched by how deeply he seemed to mean it. "So you don't think my magic's evil?"

"No. The Narnian Witches knew more how to destroy than how to create. And they might have beautiful magic, but beautiful in the sickening way, if that makes any sense. Your magic is wholesome, natural beauty," he practically whispered, stepping closer.

"Is there anything else you'd like to see?" she asked eagerly. She had people impressed by her magic before, but the way Peter reacted to it was different. She found that she really wanted to impress him and see his reaction even more. Or… maybe she just wanted to impress him. No, it couldn't be that. It had to be her normal showing-off.

"Can… can you grow things with your magic?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. At least, I'll try. Not my best spell," she admitted. She tried to remember the spells for different types of plants, but with Peter so close, her memory was failing her, a rather novel experience for her. All she could think of was the spell for mistletoe. She went ahead with it, and it began growing. Peter dropped to one knee to see it better.

"Isn't that… mistletoe?" he asked. Hermione nodded. He smirked and said, "Good thing it's not Christmas, or else we'd have to kiss."

Hermione laughed. "That's _definitely _a good thing. Not being Christmas, I mean."

"On the other hand, I'm not actually sure there's a limit on what parts of the year the mistletoe tradition holds," Peter teased. Hermione's eyes widened. Peter picked up the mistletoe off the ground and got up.

"So… you're saying we should kiss?" she said uncertainly.

"Nah, it's Narnia. There's no mistletoe-kissing tradition in Narnia," he responded. His voice grew teasing again, "Why? Did you want to?"

* * *

"Ron?! Ron?!" Harry asked after Ron took a bite.

"What? I just took a bite!" he said, looking at Harry as though he was crazy.

"Oh… good," Harry said, relieved that nothing seemed to happen.

"These are delicious! You're really missing out if you don't eat them. I could do nothing but eat this Turkish Delight for the rest of my life! I would do anything for it!" Ron said enthusiastically. If Ron wasn't always so into his food, Harry would have been worried. By the time they reached the Common Room, Ron had practically wolfed down the entire box.

"Ah… I guess there's none to share," Ron said nonchalantly.

Later that night, after Harry was asleep, Ron found himself craving more Turkish Delight. _Which house was Jadis in again? _He decided it didn't matter. He would find his way into all of them if it meant more of that delicious Turkish Delight! He walked out and was surprised to run into Jadis on the staircase down the hall from the Fat Lady.

"Hello," Jadis practically purred. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come to me."


	7. Witchcraft in the Wrong World

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you seem to like the romance! I added more romance in this chapter ;) **

** Anna Lu: I generally like to leave ages up to interpretation a bit, but since you asked, here is how I interpret their ages. The Pevensies and Caspian are about the ages they are in the movie (since this is closer to following the movie plot). The Hogwarts world is approximately in their 6th year, since Hermione is familiar with how to apparate. **

"Ah… no. Of course not," Hermione protested. "I'm not into guys like you."

"And I'm not into girls like you," Peter said.

"Well, good then. I'm glad we clarified that," Hermione said, a bit harried.

"If you needed clarification there, it must mean you were thinking about it," Peter teased.

"Was not!" Hermione protested. She felt like a stupid little girl. She was so much smarter than this. Why was she wasting time with stupid conversations with a conceited boy - king?

"Mhmhh. Whatever you say," Peter said with a grin. He might not have had much experience with girls in England, but he had plenty of experience in Narnia, and he knew for sure this girl would not have been thinking about it if he wasn't at all interested.

"You're so annoying," Hermione said.

"Really? Most don't say that. I bet you're only saying that because you like me," Peter teased.

"I do not!" Hermione protested. "You…you're infuriating!"

"Because I'm calling you out on something you don't want to admit," Peter said with a grin.

Hermione looked at him exasperatedly. This seemed to be going absolutely no where. She decided the only way out of this was to turn the tables on him. "Or maybe you're only be obnoxious about this because _you_ like _me._"

She was delighted to see him open his mouth to say something, then close it again idiotically. "That's right," she smirked, tapping him on the lips.

"Alright, two can play this game," he said with a grin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hermione said. Game?

"Pete? Hermione?" Edmund called, walking up to them, much to both Hermione's and Peter's annoyance.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"One of the scouts just flew back from a bit past Beruna. Telmarine's are crossing right now, so we best stay out of the woods."

"C'mon," Peter said to Hermione. He offered his arm, but she just looked at him incredulously. "Oh, get over it. It's just considered polite manners to offer a lady your arm, nothing more."

"Um… sure," Hermione said, taking it hesitantly.

* * *

Peter sat by the image of Aslan, looking, praying for guidance. Lucy came to sit beside him.

"You're lucky, you know. To have seen him," he began.

"Who's him?" Hermione asked, entering and leaning against the Stone Table.

"Aslan," Lucy and Peter said simultaneously.

"Lucy's the only one to have seen him since we returned," Peter explained.

"Okay… any reason why you're staring at a carving of a lion?" Hermione asked.

"That's Aslan's image," Lucy explained. "He's a lion."

"Huh? Oh… you never mentioned that detail. I guess I just assume someone who looked like Jesus from our world," she said sheepishly. "Although most portrayals of Jesus don't depict what a Nazarene of his time would have realistically looked like."

"Well, now you know. I just wish I could see him once again and ask for guidance. The odds are just stacked against us so much that I don't see how we can possibly win without him," Peter said. In the battle against the White Witch, Aslan had laid out what Peter's mission was. Now Peter had so many questions. Should he support the Telmarine prince, or just the Narnians? Hide or fight? Did he make the right decision attacking the castle? Should he be waiting for Aslan or acting?

Hermione's hand flicked towards her wand in her back pocket (despite Mad-Eye's warnings, she had never lost a buttock from this habit). She knew having magic on their side could change a lot… but would the Narnians accept it?

"Peter… maybe…if I –" Hermione began.

Edmund ran in and cut her off. "Pete, you better come quickly."

They gathered on a ledge where they had a good view of the surrounding area. Caspian and his tutor were already standing there, looking as the Telmarine army assembled. Hermione strangely thought of the death eaters as she saw the Telmarines and their masks. All looking the same, no way of distinguishing them.

Later that day, Peter held a meeting with only a few members of the army. He had not sent for Caspian, but he showed up anyways with his tutor.

"Caspian, what are you doing here?" Peter practically growled.

"Please, High King, I know the most about the Telmarine army. I might be able to contribute useful information," Caspian pleaded.

"Peter, he has a point," Susan said.

"And there's no harm in letting him stay," Hermione added.

"Fine," Peter said, turning away from him. He began laying out his next plan, sending Lucy to find Aslan. Trumpkin was especially against this plan, offering to go with her.

"I'll go," Hermione said suddenly. When everyone looked at her incredulously, she elaborated. "I have magic. I can easily take care of anyone who attacks us. I know you're all uncomfortable around magic, so it'll be better if I'm with Lucy, who's more comfortable with it."

"Alright, that's settled then," Peter said, in a tone of voice that no one dare object. "We just need to make sure we give them enough time to get to Aslan."

"If I may," Caspian asked timidly. Peter sighed, knowing the girls would gang up on him to make him allow Caspian speak. He might as well save some face by making it seem like he was permitting Caspian to speak by his own choice. He nodded and Caspian suggested a one on one duel against Miraz. Peter had to admit, it was a good idea. Assuming it worked.

* * *

Since it was Caspian's horse they were riding, he helped them get ready.

"Destrier has always served me well. You're in good hands," he said.

"Or hooves," Lucy joked. Caspian smiled, realizing that at least one of the Pevensies seemed to have forgiven him for trying to call up the White Witch. The three other Pevensies walked up as Hermione and Lucy were about to leave.

"Be safe," Susan said.

"Really? You're the one probably about to go to war and you're telling us to be safe?" Lucy giggled.

"And we'll be perfectly fine. They don't know I have magic, so they'll never see it coming," Hermione added.

"They're right. We're the ones likely to die," Edmund said frankly. When Susan gave him a disapproving look, he said, "What? Just being honest here!"

"Well, since it seems like we are apparently going to die," Peter said with a smirk. He then went onto tiptoe and used his hand to bring Hermione's head down towards him and kissed her. Hermione's eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. He was… a really, really good kisser. Better than Krum even. She was actually… enjoying this. As infuriating as it was that he would just assume he could go around kissing her without her permission. But for once, she wasn't going to complain.

Peter was surprisingly the one to pull away. "Well, you best be on your way. After all, the only reason we're doing a rather suicidal battle attempt is to buy time until you find Aslan."

"Yeah… yeah… Aslan. Right," Hermione said, shaking her head to clear it. Everyone around them was looking at her and Peter incredulously. Well except for Lucy who was giggling uncontrollably.

As they rode out, Hermione looked back towards Peter, who was being accosted by Susan and Edmund. When he saw her looking back, he grinned. Hermione gave him a look and shook her head. Conceited, cheeky idiot. But she couldn't resist him.

* * *

The next day, Harry went to Dumbledore to tell him about the strange happenings around Jadis.

"I never allowed a student into Hogwarts midyear," Dumbledore said, extremely perturbed. "Jadis, Jadis. Where do I know that name from?"

"The White Witch!" the picture of Swanwhite said, looking terrified.

"Of course! And that would explain the ice," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. Harry looked at his apprehensively. "There must have been some sort of… magical exchange."

"Professor! Can you please explain what's going on?" Harry said.

"There is an ancient magic in Narnia which would allow the creatures there to call up a witch. However, it should not have called Hermione, and yet Swanwhite found someone who had seen someone fitting Hermione's description in Narnia. But they weren't trying to call Hermione, but the White Witch. But somehow… someone interfered and did an exchange. But only Aslan would have such power."

"Who's Aslan?" Harry asked.

"You would know him as Jesus," Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him, thinking Dumbledore had a terrible sense of timing in his humor, but Dumbledore seemed serious.

"Jesus?" Harry asked skeptically. He of course knew about Jesus, but only barely and never really cared to learn more. The Dursleys only went to church to keep up appearances and rarely made Harry go, thinking he would somehow embarrass them. And Hogwarts had no churches or any other places of worship.

"Yes, him. But we have more pressing issues. He must have sent Jadis here instead knowing that we could deal with her more easily than the Narnians could. But I know of nothing that could defeat her without the help of Narnians."

"So… not only is Hermione lost to us, now we have an evil witch in Hogwarts that we can't defeat?" Harry asked in shock.

"No, Harry. I said we can't defeat her without the help of Narnians," Dumbledore said, looking over the rim of his glasses at Harry. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"So what do you need me to do this time?" he asked.

"Find your friend Ron, and bring him here. I'll give you both some more instructions, and then it's on to Narnian for the two of you."


	8. Wizards in the Wrong World

**Sorry to those of you who were requesting more Peter/Hermione. It just didn't fit into this chapter. I'll make sure to have a scene for them in the next chapter! **

"So… you and Peter huh?" Lucy asked with a big grin on her face as Hermione and Lucy raced towards the woods.

"No! That was just… I don't…oh shut up," Hermione said. Lucy giggled.

"So, how exactly do we go about finding this Aslan?" Hermione asked.

"Not entirely sure. When the time is right, he'll find us," Lucy said.

"Oh, great. Absolutely fantastic. So we're just going based on hope?" Hermione groaned. What she wouldn't give to have some book on how to find elusive deities in the form of a lion. Unfortunately, the chances of such a book existing were very, very thin. If any chance at all. Suddenly, Lucy sat up straight.

"Telmarines," she whispered. Hermione got her wand out, ready to fight. "There!"

Hermione looked where Lucy had pointed. "Petrificus totalus!" Lucy giggled as the man froze and toppled over.

"Behind us!" Lucy shouted. Lucy was better at listening for and looking for enemies in woods than Hermione was.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted as his sword went flying. Unarmed, the man became cowardly and ran away. She then saw another guy about to shoot at them. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she shouted, and his bow went flying into the air and Hermione directed it away from anyone.

"Watch out!" Lucy shouted as she saw another about to shoot at them. He had already shot it by the time Hermione had turned around, so she shouted "Protego!" and fo6rmed a shield around them before using the Jelly Leg's curse "Locomotor Wibbly!" on him, causing Lucy to giggle uncontrollably.

"I think we're good now, but there's still a chance that we'll meet some more of them, so keep watch," Lucy instructed. Hermione felt it strange that a girl only a bit over half her age was acting in charge, but she realized from their story about being in Narnia before that they all had to have lived a lot longer than it looked like they have lived. Plus, Hermione wasn't about to let her guard down anyways.

Meanwhile, Peter was preparing for his duel against Miraz with Edmund's help.

"So, you and Hermione huh?" Edmund teased as he helped Peter into his armor. "You in love?"

"It's just a quick thing," Peter protested. "You know, when people hurry into relationships because they might die the next day? If we survive this, I doubt we'll actually be a couple."

"Mhm, sure Pete. C'mon, I'm your brother," Edmund said with a grin.

"Okay, fine… there's something about her that's just so attractive. How she's not scared of my at all, her complete lack of caring about titles and such, her boldness, how little she seems to care about her looks, her strength in general, her –"

"Whoa, okay there! Come up for air," Edmund said with a laugh. "You really are into her."

Peter laughed. "I should've known I could never keep anything from you. Even stuff I hadn't really realize myself."

"That's what brothers are for," Edmund said with a smirk. He suddenly got quiet and leaned in to Peter's ear. "Look who it is."

Sure enough, Caspian had just slunk into the room, seeming unsure if he would be allowed in there. He wanted to do something, anything that might make them like him more. Mentioning the duel though had seemed to gain him some favor, but from the looks the brothers were giving him, he was still far from being in their good graces.

"Caspian," Peter said curtly.

"Your majesties," Caspian said slowly. "Do… do you require any assistance?"

"I've got it covered, thanks," Edmund said brusquely.

Caspian's face flushed and he looked down, muttering, "I'm just trying to help."

Edmund and Peter exchanged a glance. Edmund rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Just go check on the other Narnians, will you?" Peter said. "Tell us if there are any problems."

Caspian nodded eagerly and backed out of the room awkwardly.

"You're being… well not friendly, but civil at least," Edmund said, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yeah, can you be sure to accidently slip it into a conversation with Hermione?" Peter asked eagerly. Edmund just laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Let's concentrate on winning this war before thinking about a girl, 'kay?"

* * *

"Caspian," Susan said, striding up to him.

"Your majesty," he said, bowing. Susan was easily his favorite of the four. When he was little, Peter being the High King was his favorite, but since actually meeting them, something about Susan simply entranced him. The legends had failed to mention just how strong and powerful the gentle queen was, qualities which Caspian found to be the most interiguing aspect of her.

"You're familiar with my part of the plan, no?" she said briskly. She already knew the answer. "It would make more sense, however, for you to take my place, and then I can lead the archers."

"Wha- do you really mean it?" Caspian said excitedly. Peter had pretty much shut Caspian out of the plan everywhere, ousting him from any leadership position. Caspian hadn't been too surprised by that, but it was still rather infuriating to be treated like a normal soldier instead of as a prince!

"I wouldn't have said so otherwise," Susan said succinctly, briskly turning away.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Caspian said, grabbing her by the waist and turning her back. She gasped from surprise. Caspian's thinking then seemed to catch up to his actions. He let go and stammered, "Um, my a-apologies for, yeah, that, um, your majesty."

"Never mind," Susan said tersely. "I need to go inform my brothers of the alteration to the plans. You, go find Glenstorm and the others in charge of collapsing the How and inform them." She hurried out before she could do anything she might regret. She was surprised to realize that she had enjoyed his touch, as inappropriate – in this world at least – as it was. But even though she felt Peter and Edmund had been being a bit harsh on him, she still hadn't completely forgiven Caspian for trying to call the White Witch, and until he proved that he would never attempt such a thing again, Susan would refuse to grow close to him. But letting him lead part of the battle would give him a second chance to prove himself.

* * *

Suddenly Hermione and Lucy were being chased by an entire division of Telmarine soldiers.

"Lucy! You're going to have to go on alone! I'll stay here and hold them off for as long as I can," Hermione shouted as she jumped off the horse. Lucy nodded and kicked the horse just hard enough for it to realize that Lucy urgently needed him to run his fastest. Hermione turned and faced the soldiers. She began with a protective spell that would hopefully stop most of their arrows. She wasn't entirely sure. She cast another spell to make it hail where some of the soldiers were, surprising them. She took advantage of the confusion to cast individual spells to take out some of the soldiers. But sooner or later they would come after her and she couldn't stop all of them at once. There were simply too many of them. She used a water spell to make the ground wet so their horses would slow down. At least it would take them longer to get to Lucy that way and she might escape even if Hermione didn't.

* * *

Harry was annoyed. Dumbledore's last minute instructions to Ron and him made no sense. He was to find a talking lion. Not Hermione, but a talking lion. Why? Of course Dumbledore didn't bother to answer that. But Dumbledore was usually right about things, so Harry went along with it. And Dumbledore said something about "if you cannot find him on your own, the Kings and Queens of Old can lead you to the lion." So… Harry and Ron had to either find a talking lion, or some old people who were apparently royalty in this world who knew the talking lion? And just how many kings and queens could there possibly be?

"Who's to say this lion is good or on our side anyways?" Ron said, breaking into Harry's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"Sounds fishy to me mate. Lions sound dangerous. Maybe we should look for creatures of magic. You know, because we have magic to," Ron said.

Harry looked at him strangely. That was a weird statement. First, since when did Ron give up on something just because it sounded dangerous? That was pretty much their life everyday at Hogwarts. And what was with the magic comment? "And… talking lions wouldn't be magic? Plus, Dumbledore wouldn't purposely send us to a lion if it was dangerous. Well, probably not… well, not unless he thought there was a good reason for sending us to danger." Harry kept amending his statements as past memories of dangerous situations Dumbledore let them get into resurfaced.

"Not to mention, who's to say we should get rid of this White Witch Dumbledore kept mentioning? Shouldn't we be on the side of witches since we're wizards?" Ron said. Harry frowned. Why was Ron defending her?

"By that argument, we should support Voldemort and the Death Eaters," Harry pointed out. "The White Witch is apparently incredibly evil, although Dumbledore didn't exactly elaborate."

"Kept stuff secret as he always does, eh?" Ron said. "Has he even met this White Witch? How do we know he hasn't made a mistake?"

"Nope, I was just telling him about that new witch, and Swanwhite – a portrait in his office – realized it was her," Harry said.

"The… new witch," Ron said, scratching his arm which suddenly became uncomfortably itchy.

"Yeah, Jadis. What's wrong?"

"No… he must have meant some other new witch…"

"No, definitely her."

"That doesn't make sense…" Ron trailed off with a frown.

"What doesn't make sense?" Harry asked.

"She just… it's that she – dude what's that?" Ron said, seeming relieved to have a legitimate reason to change the subject. Harry looked towards where Ron was pointing and saw a hailstorm seeming to be centering in on one very specific area of the forest. They both ran to go check it out. Hermione was taking on what seemed to be a mini army all on her own. Harry and Ron quickly began casting spells to help her out too. Soon the soldiers were so terrified by all the magic that those who could ran off. Harry and Ron ran up to Hermione.

"Ron? Harry! How did the two of you end up in Narnia?" she asked breathlessly.

"Dumbledore had us walk into a portrait of some lady named Swanwhite in his office and she led us into Narnia. Hermione, there's an evil witch at Hogwarts named Jadis or the White Witch," Harry began.

"The White Witch!" Hermione gasped. "I need to tell Peter right away." Harry's eyes shot up. It wasn't like Hermione to act before she had all the facts. But she was probably right that this wasn't the time to sit down and explain everything that has happened to each other.

"Who's he? Never mind. Dumbledore has a plan already. He told us to go look for some talking lion. And if we needed help, the 'kings and queens of old' would help us."

"We were just looking for Aslan!" Hermione exclaimed. "C'mon this way. We might be able to catch up to Lucy."

"Wait, Aslan?" Harry asked. "Jesus?"

"Jesus? - oh… I see what you mean," Hermione mused.

"We're supposed to be looking for a talking lion," Harry pointed out.

"That would be Aslan," Hermione nodded. "C'mon. We need to catch up to her! But she's on horseback so she'll be way faster than us…"

"We brought our broomsticks. You can ride with me," Ron offered eagerly.

"Okay. She went that way," Hermione said, pointing in the general direction she had sent Lucy off into.

"Who's this Lucy?" Harry said as they flew over the trees.

"She's one of the queens of old, like you were talking about," Hermione explained, hugging Ron tighter. She wasn't particularly comfortable with broomstick flying.

"Makes our job easier," Ron muttered, although he didn't seem happy about it. Harry shot him a look.

"So what exactly have you been up to?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, I got here, they were as confused as I was. One of them – his name's Caspian – had been illegally trying to call up the White Witch, but somehow ended up calling me. Oh, and apparently every other witch in Narnia that they know about has always been evil, so they were super suspicious of me. But they trust me now, and even were okay with my using magic," Hermione said, running her words together from speaking to fast. Harry ended up only more confused. He centered on the one thing that seemed important.

"And you met the kings and queens of old? How'd you meet royalty so fast?"

"They had been trying to stop Caspian from calling up the witch. And they aren't like, in the castle, distant from the people type of royalty. They're from England actually," Hermione said.

"What?"

"Yes, apparently this is the second time they've travelled into Narnia," she explained. "They – "

"Merlin's pants! Look at that!" Ron suddenly blurted. It was as if the forest itself had come to life.

"The trees… they're awake. Turn around!" Hermione said.

"Huh?"

"If the trees are awake, surely Lucy and Aslan would be headed back to the battlefield."

Harry and Ron both gave her confused looks but turned the broomsticks around. As usual, Hermione seemed to know a lot more about what was going on than they did.

"Down there! By the river," Hermione pointed. There were soldiers lined up on one side of the river with creatures Harry couldn't even name and … trees? chasing them. On the other side seemed to be a young girl – human as far as Harry could tell – and a lion. Hopefully that was the talking Jesus lion?

"That's Lucy! So that must be Aslan beside her," Hermione said breathlessly. Harry began flying down toward the lion, Ron and Hermione quickly following.

"Bloody hell!" Ron suddenly shouted. Harry looked around, started, and saw that the river itself was coming to life and destroying the bridge.

"Wha… what is that?" Harry said. For once, Hermione had no answers and was also gaping in shock. Soon the soldiers were being swallowed by the river-person-thingie. Harry diverted his course to land farther away from the river just in case. Afterwards, the weird creatures seemed to be in charge.

"Should we go up to the lion now?" Harry asked. He was kinda hoping Hermione would say no. That lion was terrifying.

"We should wait. The kings and queens and … Caspian are going up to greet him," Hermione whispered back. "Afterwards though…" Harry looked and saw four humans walking up to the lion. They all bowed before him. Then all but one got back up.

"Those are the kings and queens… of old?" Harry said quizzically.

"Yeah.. they reverted back to their original ages after they returned to Narnia after their first visit 1300 years ago," Hermione responded. Harry and Ron both looked at her incredulously.

"Oh! Caspian just got up. I think that means that Aslan has accepted him," Hermione mused.

"Caspian… he's the one that started all this trouble with the White Witch?" Harry frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. Nor did he like how the blonde hair boy kept shooting suspicious glances over at them.

"Yeah."

"So.. if Aslan accepts him… does that mean he's on the side of the White Witch?" Harry said worriedly.

"No, it means Caspian is forgiven. And unlikely to be executed," she said absentmindedly, concentrating on the mouse procession that seemed to be happening.

"Oh… they execute people here?" Ron said, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Apparently. Peter almost executed him actually, until I pointed out that he should have the right to a trial, a jury of peers, a"

"Okay, okay. So chances are we won't be executed?" Ron pressed.

"Possibly not," Hermione said unhelpfully. Suddenly the lion roared at some little person – height wise, not age – startling the trio. "Then again… Not sure what that was about."

"Think we should make a run for it?" Ron whispered, fingering his wand.

"Hermione!" the blonde boy beckoned regally, extending a hand towards here, a clear gesture for her to come to him.

"Who's that?" Ron hissed.

"Peter," Hermione said. Harry wasn't sure, but he thought she might be blushing. "C'mon, he'll introduce us to Aslan." When they got close, they looked at each other, unsure how to act. They then all knelt in front of the lion.

"Aslan, I would like to introduce Lady Hermione to you," Peter said, taking one of Hermione's hands into his own and raising it, causing her to stand at his side. Hermione panicked, not knowing how to act. Defying Peter and purposely acting insolent towards him was one thing. Something about this lion made her feel as though she wanted to worship him and follow him. Hermione had her doubts before, but now she was sure. Unfortunately, she was sure that he knew all her doubts about the existence of God, both in England and in this world.

"Welcome, Hermione. Peter, she showed great courage and tremendous skill in protecting your sister," Aslan said. Peter nodded, understanding what Aslan wanted him to do later. "And your two friends?"

"This is Ron, and this is Harry. They're … we go to school together," Hermione finished lamely, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that they were wizards. The Narnians might have sort of accepted her, but asking them to accept three of them might be pushing it.

"Dumbledore sent us," Harry blurted out. "The White Witch is at Hogwarts."

The two girls gasped. The youngest boy looked deathly pale. The eldest managed to keep a calm demeanor, but his eyes narrowed dangerously and his hand twitched toward his sword. Harry wondered just what their connection to the White Witch was that made them so terrified. The others looked upset, but not nearly as much as those four humans.

"We'll do everything we can to keep you s – help you," Peter promised. He almost accidently said to keep her safe, but he had a feeling saying that might get him hexed.

"It may not be that easy. You see, Hermione is from a different time period. If you return to your world with her and her classmates, you will not be able to return to your own time," Aslan said gravely.

"But our parents…" Lucy said sadly. Edmund pulled her in for a hug. The four looked at each other. Hermione tried to gauge what Peter was thinking, since it seemed likely he'd be making the decision. But his face was impassive and he seemed to be purposely keeping from looking at her. Susan kept looking at her younger siblings, clearly worried.

"The rest of us? Those who live in Narnia?" Caspian asked.

"Narnia time and time in that world run differently. I will make it so the time you spend in that world will only account for a few minutes of Narnia time," Aslan explained. He then addressed the Pevensies. "You will not have to face the decision for another two days. But you must know what you wish to do by then."


	9. The Wizard World

Figuring out what they were going to do about Aslan's decisions really put a damper on the celebrations. But they also were busy with helping Caspian figure out how to begin running the country. Caspian hadn't realized how hard that would be until Peter began telling him all the problems they had faced at the beginning of their reign. But Hermione ended up being a big help, even though having her two friends with her annoyed Peter.

"I had originally thought I was going to student politics and international relations when I went to college, until I got my acceptance to Hogwart," she explained.

"Hermione, we got our acceptances when we were 11," Harry said dubiously.

"The perfect time to start considering college," Hermione responded. She of course gave ideas that were wildly radical for Narnia, but versions of her ideas were in fact adopted. The Lord's Council that the Telmarines had became representative of all Narnians, not just the elite. The idea of voting was discussed and approved for at least certain issues, which Caspian hadn't seemed to happy about, but he didn't protest. A committee of Narnians and Telmarines were busy writing a constitution which included some of Hermione's British suggestions including trial by jury of peers.

* * *

"You know, it's kind of attractive how easily you take charge," Peter murmured when he finally caught a moment alone with Hermione, sitting on a bench outside the Telmarine castle. Hermione twisted to look at him, pleasantly surprised that he had complimented her leadership ability.

"Usually boys only think to compliment a girl's looks," she commented, rolling her eyes to show she didn't agree with that.

"Yes, but I've seen how poorly that works on my sisters," Peter joked.

Hermione laughed. "Totally can see Lucy getting annoyed by that. Susan though?"

"Her too. That's why she turned down every suitor that came for her hand. All of them thought they were so unique, complimenting her beauty. She occasionally got archery compliments too, but those were rarer," he said.

"On a more serious topic though… Do you know what you plan to do?" Hermione asked.

Peter sighed. "I really don't want to pull Lucy and Ed away from Mum and Dad again so young. It was hard enough the first time we were in Narnia, but then we didn't have a choice."

"And you? Do you feel comfortable never seeing your parents again?" she inquired.

"Yes," Peter said with no hesitation. Hermione raised her eyebrows and he sighed. "After being adults and in charge, Susan and I both found it difficult to be children again. Lucy and Edmund, being younger, were almost like our little kids, so the transition back into children again was still difficult, but not nearly as much. But Susan and I quickly found that we were constantly in arguments with our parents and quite honestly, it's horrible to say I know, but we probably won't miss them much. But we do care about them enough that we would never leave if there wasn't some greater cause calling us away…"

Hermione felt bad that he didn't seem to care much about leaving his parents, but realized she probably leave her parents if the fight against Voldemort required her to. She put her arms around Peter. He looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to make the first move, but quickly shifted to a more comfortable cuddling position.

"The several of the other Narnians and Telmarines are planning on coming with us. You don't have to feel like you personally have to save the world all the time," Hermione said, trying to sound more cheerful than she felt. She did not want to be the reason the Pevensies, especially the younger ones, had to leave their parents. But Peter caught the sadness in her voice.

"Hey, I'm the High King. It's kinda my business to save the world all the time," Peter said teasingly, wrapping her hair around his fingers. "But enough of this talk. We spend so much time concentrating on this, when there are many much more fun topics to be discussed. Like the celebration today." He leaned into kiss her but only got a bunch of hair as she had turned her head.

"Ugh, that's not fun. I still don't see why I have to go," Hermione sighed. Peter snickered and she turned to glare at him.

"Trust me, you'll want to go."

* * *

Hermione had been bored through most of the "celebration." It was all speeches in old, archaic language she had to work to understand and niceties she would not have cared to share. But then she suddenly heard her name in the middle of a list of names. Everyone else called seemed to be lining up somewhere near the front, so she joined them. Then Peter went down the line, knighting several Narnians who had done great feats in the battle. Some of them got special titles even, making Hermione wonder if she would receive any sort of special name.

The first person knighted was Caspian, which Hermione thought was odd since he was already a king, but Peter knighted him Sir Caspian Narniankin, which Hermione thought was rather a mouthful. She understood though that this was Peter's way of telling all that Caspian was as much a Narnian as any who were born such.

"Rise, Sir Hermione Fay," Peter called gravely, to a smattering of applause. When she rose, he took advantage of her body covering his face from being seen by anyone else and gave her a wink. _Fay?_ Hermione thought, her mind thinking of medieval mythology and the evil Morgana le Fay. And didn't it mean fairy? While others like Peter got fantastic names like "Wolfsbane" she was named "fairy."

After Caspian was officially made king, the ceremony shifted into a ball which Susan had done a remarkable job with throwing together at the last minute. The royals apparently had to begin the dancing with their choice of partner as per both Narnian and Telmarine tradition. Unsurprisingly, Peter immediately asked for her to dance with him, much to Ron's annoyance and Harry's amusement.

"Your majesty," she said politely with a lame attempt at a curtsy since everyone was watching.. "I do not know this dance."

"The Telmarines do not know Narnian dances nor do the Narnians the Telmarines'. Come, my extraordinary lady. I can lead you," he said gallantly. Hermione had to admit, the chivalrous, medieval ways were rather flattering. She allowed Peter to lead her to the center of the room and began with waltzing as she had learned in Britain. It seemed Peter was familiar with those steps as well and they actually managed to successfully dance. She turned around and saw Lucy dancing with a faun, Susan with Caspian, and Edmund with a Telmarine woman. Lucy and the faun seemed to be the only other pair who had enough dance steps in common to successfully dance, although occasionally it seemed they were confused by steps that had changed over the past 1300 years.

"By the way, not so happy with my name. Fay?" she said.

"It's a compliment!" Peter protested. "In Narnia, Fay magic is good magic, whereas witchcraft… well, you saw how we all reacted to that."

"Fine, whatever," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe you'll also get another name by reputation," Peter offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like how they call me the magnificent? That just came from people talking about me. I'm not so conceited that I would start calling myself that," he explained.

"Hm, are you sure you're not that conceited?" Hermione teased.

"By the Mane, sometimes you're worse than my sister at belittling me!" Peter protested.

After the first song had passed, others were permitted to join in and the room was full of dancers.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing Peter's frown.

"Each are only dancing with their own kind. I had wished the Telmarines and Narnians would dance together, but I suppose that was too much to ask so soon," he said. Hermione smiled, prompting Peter to ask, "What?"

"Statements such as that make me understand why you were made a High King," she responded, causing him to blush. Soon they parted, as Peter's duties required him to dance with more than just Hermione throughout the night.

The next day, all that were to travel to Hogwarts met in the Hall of Lords at the castle. Ron, Harry, and of course Hermione were there. Glenstorm and two other centaurs were there since Hermione said centaurs in fact existed in England, something which shocked the Pevensies. Caspian was there since Aslan promised very little time would pass in Narnia, along with three other Telmarines which he assured everyone would fight with them. He had grown up with them and they would have joined the Narnians if they had known before Miraz did that Caspian was fighting with the Narnians. Instead, they had been imprisoned, in a different cell from the Professor. Neria the recently awakened mermaid was coming, but the others weren't too sure how much of a help she would be since she couldn't stay out of the water for too long. Several others wanted to join, but only creatures that also existed in the other world could pass over and they had to keep their numbers relatively small.

Just before the meeting was to begin, the doors opened once more. They all looked up, not expecting any others.

"Peter? Susan?" Hermione gasped. Last everyone had heard, the Pevensies were not comfortable with leaving their parents. They both walked up solemnly.

"We didn't want our parents to lose all their children at once. And Lucy and Ed, they are still young enough to want to have parents taking care of them. But us, we can go. And we spoke to Aslan, and he says we'll see them again. In Narnia," Susan said. Hermione heard the sadness in her voice and couldn't help but feel a bit angry with Aslan for making them have to make such a difficult choice.

"Don't try to convince us otherwise," Peter commanded in a voice that few would ever have the nerve to disobey. "Our decision is final."

Hermione was about to protest, but she also selfishly wanted them with he, so she kept quiet.

To everyone's surprise, Caspian was the first to speak up. "But will the younger king and queen be safe without the two of you there?"

Peter and Susan nodded. She said, "We're ordinary there. We don't have enemies and such. And… we were soon to go to different schools, so we even if we had returned with them we would not always be able to be there to protect them."

"So, time for introductions and explaining about Hogwarts?" Harry asked. They quickly all introduced themselves and Hermione, Ron, and Harry tried as best they could to explain how the wizarding world worked, which proved to be a nearly impossible task.

* * *

There were tearful good-byes all around when it came time for half the Pevensies to return to their own home and time. They had even protested against Peter's and Susan's decisions, alternating between insisting they come home to and insisting on accompanying them to Hogwarts. But their older siblings knew they did actually want to return to their own time and be with their parents. And even though it killed them to leave their siblings, they knew they would hardly be seeing them soon when they switched schools. But the actual separation was still difficult, especially since they had no clue when they would both be back in Narnia again. And tearful goodbyes between the Narnians and Pevensies because it well may be a millennium again before they return.

A cheer went up as Lucy and Edmund finally turned to the tree to return. Even some Telmarines had joined in, having already witness their charm for a bit.

"Don't cry, Pete. No one wants to see the magnificent High King cry," Susan muttered under her breath.

"I wasn't going to cry!" Peter whispered furiously. "Why, were you?"

"Sure you weren't," Susan whispered sarcastically.

"It's our turn now," Hermione said, hoping that distracting them by getting on with their work might help them deal with it.

"Wait. First, come here Caspian," Peter instructed. Caspian frowned in confusion, but followed dutifully. Peter pulled out his sword and sheathe and held them out. "Rhindon was meant to defend Narnia. As it's king, it is your duty to be the first to defend it. Therefore, Rhindon is yours."

"I… I don't deserve this. And you'll be back," Caspian stammered.

"But I cannot always be here to defend it. But you will be, until you pass on and then your descendants will defend Narnia."

Caspian bowed and accepted the sword to great cheering from the Narnians, Hermione, and some of the Telmarines. Harry and Ron also cheered, figuring it was more fun than just standing there, even though they had no clue what was going on.

"Now, time to go defeat the White Witch!" Susan exclaimed to another round of cheers. Hermione was impressed by how both Peter and Susan seemed to perfectly at ease in front of so many, but then realized that as King and Queen they were probably used to it. Peter held out a hand to Hermione and after a moment's hesitation, she decided to take it. They led the others through the portal in the tree….

…. Straight out of Dumbledore's fireplace, as awkardly as if they had travelled by Floo Powder and quickly tripped over each other.

"Um, hello, Professor," Hermione said awkwardly while getting off of the floor. "Ah, may I present you the High King Peter of Narnia. Peter, this is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Peter quickly got up and gave Dumbledore a small bow. Dumbledore blinked, and then bowed back to him.

"I understand you are the one who sent Potter and Weasley to find Hermione and seek aid against battling the White Witch?" he asked. Soon the others fell into the room and Hermione introduced each of them to Dumbledore as well.

"Well, we will have to pretend you humans are students here in order to not cause mass panic," Dumbledore said slowly.

"And the rest of us?" Glenstorm asked.

"There are centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. If Aslan sent you, he may mean that we will need their assistance to defeat the White Witch. But they despise working with humans – with good reason based on how some humans treat them – so it may be difficult."

"We will be in a good position to understand them, having been persecuted by humans as well," Glenstorm said. "I'm sure we can work with our brethren."

"And I?" the mermaid asked.

"There are merpeople in the lake. Perhaps we will need their help too," Dumbledore said frowning, wondering why Aslan would think the merpeople around Hogwarts would be necessary. They weren't much help out of the water. "The rest of you, you five humans, we will have you sorted into houses and pretend to be students."

"But we don't have magic," Susan pointed out.

"If my guess is right, which I do like to think my guesses often are, then Aslan enchanted the portal to give you magic once you came through it. Here, try this wand," he said, handing the queen his wand. She took it and shook it, releasing a rainbow of sparks. "Fascinating, usually it only releases one color of sparks. I suppose though your magic would be special."

"And no one will notice a bunch of new students?" Peter asked dubiously.

"If there are particular people that will cause problems, there are spells that can aid with that. But here, since the actual sorting from this year is past, let's sort you right now," Dumbledore said, picking up a ratty old hat.

"How does a hat sort us?" Susan asked uncertainly. As a queen of Narnia she had seen many strange things, but this…

"There are four houses, based on your qualities. Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the ambitious," Hermione explained. "The Sorting Hat sees into your mind and figures out where you will fit the best."

The other Telmarines looked uncomfortable about the idea of magic hat sorting them. Susan, Caspian, and Peter all exchanged glances. As Kings and Queen of Narnia, they were expected to have all those qualities. How was the hat to choose just one for them?

**Surprised they split up? Teehee, I like being unpredictable... Speaking of unpredictable, anyone want to guess which houses they'll be sorted into?**


End file.
